Discord Satellite
by slexenskee
Summary: Tenzou had thought the worst of his problems would be simultaneously dealing with his lazy captain Kakashi and that aggravating upstart Uchiha Itachi. Then he realized that he would have all that and one Harry Potter to guard.


_my harry potter crossover? but not only that, Kakashi Shisui? So crazy... where did that even come from? Bahh... i'm ridiculous. _

* * *

"We've got a mission today, you know." Tenzou began testily, as he watched the younger shinobi sprawl lazily among the upper tree branches of one of the large, towering oaks.

Said ninja only flipped another page in his book, not bothering to give the other ANBU a thought, much less an answer. The climax of the book was beginning, with lots of climaxes...

"Kakashi." Yamato leapt into the canopy with practiced ease, swiping the crass book with one hand and the other unsheathing his Wakizashi to poise it dangerously at his aloof comrades neck.

Narrowed dark eyes met amused blue, before Kakashi swiftly ducked out of the way, to land gracefully onto the shrubbery below. Tenzou watched him with near disbelief, as his superior—and, admittedly, junior—walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you listening to me?" He demanded angrily.

Yamato had only been in the Black Ops for five months now, but he felt that to be some sort of accomplishment. Most rookies hardly made it past the first week, yet he had survived many weeks of many deadly missions, and had yet to suffer any lethal casualties. Of course, then there were people like his standing Commander, Hatake Kakashi, who were simply a level above and beyond. Seeing guys like that—so practiced in their methods of destruction, so at ease with death and the movements the wrist makes to flick the blade posed at someone's throat, so used to the glossy, restless movement of the eye in its grave socket before it blinks for a final time—made him angry, perhaps at himself for not having that level of intensity. And guys like that new upstart Uchiha Itachi weren't any better.

"Don't make a face like that,"

Yamato blinked. Kakashi hadn't turned around, already walking some ways ahead of him, and couldn't possibly have been able to see the scowl marring his face.

"You look like you swallowed something sour."

The misty haired man walked off then, with a pleasant wave.

The younger and less experienced of the two watched it disbelief, before shrugging with an exasperated sigh.

–

"Hah, that's my boy. It's only been two months since your promotion to Chuunin and you've already come this far." Fugaku smiled with a raspy chuckle.

Before him, his two sons knelt. He had met them at the gate into the Uchiha compound. Itachi had been speaking quietly to his younger brother, who had hitched a ride on his back, before abruptly stopping the light-hearted conversation when he had spied his father waiting for them. The head of the clan had yet to notice this.

His elder son made no move to reply.

"About tomorrow's special mission," The man began again. "I've decided to go along."

Itachi looked up sharply, piercing his father's gaze, but the man hadn't seemed to notice anything was amiss.

Beside the Chuunin, Sasuke too, had looked up at his father, startled. Tomorrow was his entrance ceremony into the Academy—that very start of his Shinobi career.

"If this mission is successful, Itachi...entrance into the black ops will be certain."

At his eldest's silence, he began again. "You know this...right?"

Itachi only closed his eyes. "You don't have to worry so much." He assured easily. "Besides," With that, he turned to glance at Sasuke, whom, with a blush, took his cue.

"Father," Sasuke began quietly, almost so small in tenor it was hard to hear over the sounds of the deer scare outside in the pond. "Tomorrow is my—

"Tomorrow's mission will be important for the clan too!" Fugaku cut off, seemingly unaware of the beginnings of his youngest son's impassioned speech.

Already more nervous then he had expected, Sasuke did nothing to revoice himself once his father was done, opting to stare ungraciously at the tatami flooring.

Itachi took notice of this with a wary eye.

"I'm not going to tomorrow's mission." He said clearly, after a moment of silence, eyes never leaving the defeated form of his brother.

"Have you lost your mind?" The clan head nearly stood in abrupt anger. "You know how important it is! What are you saying?"

"Tomorrow I'm attending Sasuke's Ninja Academy Entrance Ceremony." Itachi returned his gaze to his startled father, who seemed to have forgotten completely about that. "It's customary for families to attend."

Sasuke said nothing of this, looking down with a pleased, relieved look on his face.

"All right, that's enough." Fugaku eyed his eldest son with a sigh. "I'll go to the academy."

Itachi stood then, opening the sliding door into the outdoor walkway of their traditional home. Outside, the shishiodoshi filled with water again, only to drop it with a loud hollow sound. Sasuke watched the deer scare begin to fill with water sightlessly, as he followed his elder brother clumsily out the door.

"Go put some ice on that leg." The Chuunin said with a smile, noting to the slight limp in his brother's gait.

Sasuke watched him as he headed off with their father, feeling, if anything, more useless then he ever had.

–

"He's starting today, you know." Said the silvery haired man casually.

The dark haired shinobi in front of him stopped tossing his kunai in the air, and let it slide through his fingers on its course back to the earth, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"I know." The Uchiha had a pensive, stormy look in his gaze.

The two were lounging on a bridge—why the bridge, well, why anywhere? Shisui always seemed drawn to it, maybe in nostalgia or simply because the birds sang clearer and the river side stood in sharp relief of the unwavering heat—with the Uchiha prodigy sprawled lazily on the smooth plank of wood stretching from one side to the other, and Kakashi leaning with his book in hand, a look of languor perusing his face.

"We'll be going to waterfall." Kakashi hinted, probing tactfully.

The topic of Uchiha Itachi, who shared an intense bond with the ANBU captain next to him, was a sour and bitter one that left a heavy, unsure silence that webbed between the two of them each time it sprouted up in conversation. Kakashi, ever the indecisive, procrastinating fool had never quite broached the subject until the last possible moment he could—which, was now.

"I'm not worried."

Bullshit. Itachi was to Shisui as the sun to flower, a constant, never-reached but ultimately overwhelming presence. Sometimes Kakashi found himself wondering the depths of their relationship. Even if he scoffed and groused and acted as if the boy was the last thought from his mind, Shisui, if anything, was _possessive_ of the younger Uchiha. Getting him to admit that, however…

"Just thought you should know."

"Oh. Well thanks."

Not that the Kakashi and Shisui had ever really gotten along enough for the Uchiha to ever admit, well, anything. Maybe they had, or maybe they hadn't. The lines were blurred between them like the smooth waves on a calm sea. One moment, they're clean cut and shined, lounging in comfy couches and looking as if their knife-thatched hands look perfectly in order together. Next, one is studiously ignoring the other and the other is looking in the opposite direction. Act three, and they're tentatively, quietly, stirring once more, eyes meeting and hands brushing in the darker shadows beneath sprawling canopies of leaves.

"I'll take care of him."

A promise.

Shisui looked up, the only warning was the brush of a glove against his own and Kakashi's face is blocking out the sun, crisp gold outlining and his only visible eye the color of storm clouds, and his mask is pulled down before the Uchiha could ever notice its existence and lips are on his.

"Didn't I tell you to stop looking so sour, Tenzou?"

Tenzou had a contrary look on his face as he waited with the rest of his team for their abysmally late captain once again. The September sun was blistering in its heat, and the Mokuton user desperately wished for the cool fall days that were soon to come. He stood beneath a thick stretch of leaves, sheltering himself in the shade along with Yugao.

The young purple haired girl was also relatively knew to ANBU, as was most of Kakashi's team. The captain himself had only been in the black ops for little over a two years now (although even that was formidable, considering his astoundingly young age) but seemed so much more skilled then that. Yugao had puffed her chest—which was dismally small at this point—when she had strutted over to him. He'd known her from his Gennin days, and was rather surprised to see she'd been made to ANBU. Of course, the petty girl had insisted it was due to her shinobi prowess, but they both knew it was because of the dangerous shortage of black ops since the last war. But Tenzou was concerned regardless, she was only seventeen, after all.

Not that he was much older himself, and for that matter, neither was their twenty-year-old captain, even if he tended to act much older then that.

Tenzou looked around. Neither Captain Hatake nor their new member had shown up.

He frowned.

"Wasn't that bratty Uchiha supposed to be joining us?" Yamato then turned to Uzuki, who was still petting her hair.

"I don't know." She had lifted her nose, a gesture obscured by the bone-white mask. "Nor do I really care whether he shows up or not. I don't want some little thirteen year-old and his protective father harping on us all day."

The brunette had said nothing, silently agreeing with him. Uchiha Itachi seemed like an arrogant, cocky little bastard. At least, from what he'd heard. The guy had graduated at age ten, and was already Chuunin. Of course, Kakashi-taichou had graduated from the academy after only a year, and was nearly immediately posted to Chuunin before he was a teenager. But something about Kakashi was different. He didn't seem like the typical genius asshole though, and he certainly had more character than just being a legitimate jerk.

But then, so was most of the clan. Upon reevaluating his claims, Tenzou digressed that there were several bypassers to any certain rule, and Shisui would possibly be the only one for this one.

By the time Kakashi had even showed up, they were barely going to make time.

Not that this was an unusual occurrence, for Kakashi showed up late daily.

"I'm not sour looking." Tenzou frowned.

Kakashi only winked at him, smile visible from beneath his mask. "Ah, perhaps it would be better called a pout."

"I'm not pouting!" He frowned, slipping his mask into place. The bone trapped his hot breath and fanned his face with it, making him sweaty. He wanted to wear it as little as possible in the smoldering, stationary heat that weighed the earth and clouds down with its innumerable strength.

The squad of three shot off into the distance, Kakashi in the lead, the young silver haired man bounding off of large branches so fast Tenzou could hardly see more than a vague coruscate of silver glimmering with the fractured light.

"That bastard." Yugao hissed from beside him, breathing labored. "He knew that we hadn't warmed up yet!"

Tenzou could only agree, Kakashi could be such a vindictive ass at times.

"Come on now!" Kakashi called back to them, humor evident in his voice. "If we finish this up quick, we can head back to Konoha before sunset!"

"Easy for you to say, Sempai!" Yugao complained loudly, as she near tripped when she miscalculated her jump.

But the captain was right, indeed, the mission was completed successfully by the end of the day, and by gloaming the four were once again nearing the gates of their beloved home. Relatively unscathed, too. Yugao was grumbling over her now rat's nest hair after a scuffle at the border but Kakashi and Tenzou managed to get off with a few bruises and minor gashes.

It was a fairly simple retrieval mission, the kind that ANBU were usually _not _assigned to. A Kumo missing-nin was attempting to cross the border into Iwa, and the squad was sent to intercept the Iwa ninja that were coming to attempt to rescue him.

"This was stupid." Tenzou groaned as his sore legs protested with each slight movement. A wild goose chase through the mountains brought them as close to their objective as sitting around reading a book had done for Kakashi, and together with his inept ability to perceive farther than two steps into the future, had lead him nowhere in six hours and thirteen miles of running. "To be honest, I'd rather be in Kirigakure like last week fighting off some bad ass nin and getting to use some cool moves—

"What are you talking about?" Yugao bristled. "I'd rather be as far away from Kiri as I can get, with their crazy government and vindictive swordsmen."

"What? But the seven swordsmen of mist are so cool—

"Enough." Yugao butted in, stepping up her pace to land right between them, effectively killing their arguments. "Captain," She began quickly as she neared Kakashi. "While I know that Tenzou's comments usually don't have merit—

"Hey!"

"—I'm also curious to know why this mission wasn't assigned to normal Jounin, or Chuunin, even." She ended with a wrathful glare at Tenzou, who in turn, sent her a skewered look of his own.

Kakashi chuckled at his team's pathetically immature antics. He supposed most ANBU captains wouldn't allow their teams such leeway, but he could clearly remember such a dynamic between him and his own team, long ago. And even though he could become enraged beyond belief at them, all the banter actually improved the team's fieldwork.

"You're a smart girl, Uzuki." He praised the beaming purple-haired girl for her cunningness. She obviously had more brains than most boys. "You all might notice Koga is missing today."

"That's because he's in the hospital though." Tenzou cut in. "His leg's still sprained."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, yes and no. It is still sprained, but that's not the reason we were given a bit of a mid-level job today. We were supposed to have a new potential ANBU member shadowing the team—

"The Uchiha." Yugao butted in flatly.

"Yes, Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi watched with amusement as his teammates scowled. He was certainly well aware of the jealousy that sprouted at the prodigy's name, almost keenly aware of it, in fact. He could remember a time when that hatred was directed at him. "However, he couldn't make it today, due to unforseen circumstances."

"Really?" Tenzou looked up. Maybe the clan head finally croaked. "Like what?"

Kakashi shrugged vaguely. "Why, I'm fairly sure he's where the Sandaime is at this very moment."

"The Sandaime?" Yugao echoed, as she and Tenzou exchanged surprised looks. The two had been willing to bet that the Uchiha had complained of illness and threw a typical teenage tantrum to stay at home. Not undergoing perhaps a crucial juncture with the Hokage.

"Mmhmm." Kakashi slowed his pace down suddenly, causing his team to fly in front of him in surprise as he skidded to a halt on his branch, before leaping down out of the canopy. The Konoha gates towered in front of them, as the Chuunin guards saluted to the three. He turned back to look at his exasperated team, still thoroughly unused to his spontaneous movements. "I hear its of the utmost importance."

The team was quickly disquieted at that, burning with curiosity.

–-

Meanwhile, the Sandaime was coming to the end of his long winded speech.

"Everyone! Now congratulations are in order." The elderly man began jubilantly. "From this day forward, I hope you all will work hard to aspire to the ninja way."

Sasuke stood with his head held high, as he waited patiently with the lines of new students. Seeing the Hokage in front of him was a bit reeling, but it was subdued with the pleasure of knowing his father, mother, and brother were all here with him. However, it was quickly washed away when he cast a quick glance to said clan head, who only looked the very definition of impatient, and unhappy. The man was probably upset Itachi didn't go on the mission he had wanted him to, instead, coming here. Sasuke lowered his eyes, his father's bad mood...the blame rested completely on him.

Later, as his younger brother and father walked over to talk to the Academy instructor, Itachi turned away and began to take his leave.

He hadn't wanted his father to come along for his important mission, the idea seemed foolish and crass—no ninja took a babied shinobi seriously, and by assumption a young thirteen year old beginning his ANBU qualification mission with his father was an immature, coddled brat. He certainly didn't want to have to begin his black ops career with such shame. Sasuke's graduation was the perfect ploy to ditch the mission.

Next time, he'd conveniently forget to mention his missions' s date to his father.

He veered into a secluded alleyway, away from the festivities, hoping to perhaps catch an empty training ground and practice his kata there. A well paced kata usually helped him clear his mind and intensify focus.

Instead, an eagle circled above him, his trained eyes catching the movement quickly. He held his hand out, and the bird dropped its scroll into his palm, before uplifting with a rising current, and soaring away.

A summoning scroll from the Hokage.

Tenzou was prepared for the following day, clouds dense and lugubrious, spreading from the farthest reaches of the sky, rain thick and heavy in the atmosphere. He had packed an array of weapon pouches, as well as a waterproof coat for the inevitable rain. His sword was strapped to his back, as well as his Wakizashi to his belt.

He was not, however, prepared for the weighing tension that had dropped dead onto his ANBU team as he walked to their meeting spot just in sight of the gates.

Yugao, if possible, looked more contrary than usual.

Kakashi, in common occurrence, had yet to arrive, even though he had specified the time of the mission as nine thirty, which was now two hours ago.

But the most important difference was the expressionless little boy who had joined them, looking pathetically small against the full grown ANBU around him.

Tenzou sighed, figuring that he'd have to be the ice breaker.

"Uchiha Itachi, right?" He said, after a long moment of gathering his courage and trying not to groan aloud at his horrid luck. Kakashi-sempai would _obviously _take this fine, opportune moment to be significantly more late than usual.

The boy nodded once, wordlessly. "Yes. And you are…?"

"Yamato." The boy answered lazily, before jerking to the violet-haired girl who stood in silent fury. "This is Uzuki."

His teammate didn't make any move to welcome the boy, and Tenzou shifted his weight uneasily in the face of such amassed tension.

If the young Uchiha had noticed this pregnant, heavy shadow above them, he made no sign of it. The boy had probably had the foresight to see such an event happening—he _was _a prodigy, and people didn't take to prodigies very well. Tenzou supposed he should try to make a bit more of an effort with the kid, perhaps some ecstatic shoulder clapping, but he figured this was the life of a ninja, and this was the big leagues, and if the kid was so soft skinned his feeling got hurt by a rather unwelcomed entrance, then he'd only be making it tougher on the guy in the long run.

Luckily, Captain Kakashi had made his debut—albeit a couple hours late—with a friendly wave and his crass literature.

"Well, all the ducklings are here!" At the word, the three of his subordinates bristled, while Itachi looked on, wordlessly.

Silence met his ears.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah well, anyhow." He stopped to clap his hands, and Tenzou supposed a silly smile had made its way onto his face. "Mission time! Smile!"

Tenzou had never actually _been _on a run with the renowned and elusive Shunshin no Shisui, although he had heard the name frequented many times. He was one of those war ninjas, raised with the ache of hunger etched into his mobile shoulders, eyes rimmed and skin thick, simply a cut above the peace-warmed shinobi that begun to ride with the swell of treaties. The ones who had faced the war head on in their small, malnourished bodies knew its carnage best, and the third war, known for its brutal attrition, stand off qualities, had warped young children into the saliently crucial ninja they now were.

Kakashi was one of them, he knew very well. He was a wastrel, lazy to a fault and a renowned closet pervert, had the annoying habit of treating his subordinates like children and calling them embarrassing pet names, could hold his liquor and never seemed to have a problem with working his way around women.

But the real vertiginous cross examination was that he was also a ruthless, cut throat ANBU captain with a record cleaner then stainless steel, and his Jutsu repertoire probably exceeded all of the Jounin in Konoha, and perhaps even the Sandaime himself.

Anyway, Tenzou supposed musing over the war-children and their grown up shadows which now walked about the city weren't really part of what he was standing around in front of the roster for.

Currently, the black-op was scratching his head forlornly at his latest mission scroll, and the grinning Uchiha in front of him.

"Anyway, you're part of Kakashi's team, right?" There it was, a charming, easy smile. Yamato wasn't even aware Uchiha's had the _ability._

"Err—yeah, I'm Yamato. and you are…?"

Of course he _knew_, but the point was that he would make it infinitely less awkward if he feigned the innocence of not being a super nerd about the man in front of him, to the point he was aware of the guy's record until he could memorize it.

If Kakashi ever found out about his little hero-worship for Shunshin no Shisui, he'd no doubt smile bemusedly at his little, wittle teammate, and by the end of the day Uzuki would be aware of it as well (and then, well, she'd squeal and everything would go down hill from there).

"Shisui, Uchiha Shisui." Like every Uchiha, his eyes, when not activated, looked gray as storm clouds. But, unlike anyone he'd ever met with a dojutsu, there was a puissant glow to them, as if, even now when it was deactivated, their power still spun him into a world without thought.

"Anyway," He broke off eye contact to squint into the sunlight behind the Mokuton user, waving his hand in a friendly disposition that still had Yamato reeling that this guy was even related to Itachi. "Nice meeting you, tell Senpai I said hello, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." He heard himself say faintly, watching the guy walk away, diffused in the retrogade light of the sun.


End file.
